Thunderstar's storm
This is the story on how Thunderstar reached his current point Prolouge "Welcome Thunderfoot are you ready to recieve your nine lives to lead your new clan?" A chorus of nine cats echoed. "Yes" replied a dark gray tom with yellow eyes. An old light brown tabby was the first to come up and touch his nose to his head. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it protect your clan with your life." Pain shot through Thunderfoot as he recieved his life. He staggered before the next cat came up. It was a russian blue cat. "With this life I give you endurence. Use it to endure the duties of the leader." Once again pain shot through Thunderfoot once again. It wasn't as bad as the previous life. I'' thought I was gaining lifes not losing a life! Thunderfoot thought before a familiar small tan tabby padded up to him. "Leafkit is that you!?" Thunderfoot asked. Instead of replying Leafkit pressed her nose to his head. "With this life I give you curiousty. Use it to look deeper into things then ignoring them" Leafkit said. This time a pain worse then his first life shot through him staggering him. Leafkit walked back as a muscular silver tabby with a huge sca r on his leg took her place. The tabby pressed his nose to Thunderfoot's head and said "With this life I give you courage. Use it to recklessly fight for your clan like I did" the tabby said. Thunderfoot felt a sharp pain surge through his underbelly as he saw a quick image of a black and white cat clawing up to his tail tip. Thunderfoot gasped as the tabby walked back and a dark brown tabby took his place. "With this life I give you humor. Use it to cheer your clanmates" the tabby said. This time Thunderfoot felt no pain. All he felt was warmth in his body. This time an old blue cat padded up and pressed his nose to Thunderfoot's head. "With this life I give you patience. Use it to wait for a result of an injured clanmate" the tom said wisely.Thunderfoot expected this life to feel as good as the last one. He was met with a staggering pain instead. A familiar gray cat came up to him and put his nose to Thunderfoot's head. "With this life I give you strength. Use it to defend your clan at all costs. Thank you Thunderfoot. If it weren't for you I would only be a leader for power" the gray tom told Thunderfoot. Thunderfoot surged with strength instead of pain. "Wait Thistlestar!" Thunderfoot called as Thistlestar walked away. A small ginger tabby took his place and put her nose to his head. "Firekit!" Thunderfoot said shocked. "With this life I give you energy. Use it to continue on with your duties as a leader" Firekit said before walking off. Thunderfoot's love, Willowflame padded up to his and pressed her nose to his head. Thunderfoot was speechless. ''She died ''He thought crestfallen. "With this life I give you compassion use it show love towards your clan." Willowflame said before walking back. "We" hail you by your new name, Thunderstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan.'' Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity" The nine cats echoed. "Thunderstar! Thunderstar!" the Starclan cats chanted. Category:Stories